This invention relates to liquid level detection systems, more particularly for use in road vehicles.
The object of the invention is to provide a system which not only detects the level of the liquid and gives a warning if the level falls below a predetermined value, but also gives a warning if the temperature at a given point in the system rises above a predetermined value.